Lágrimas en la lluvia
by FaithSama
Summary: Primer intento de fanfiction, basado en el capitulo 25 del anime Death Note. Romántica despedida de Light y L.


Lágrimas En La Lluvia

La lluvia cae minuciosa sobre nuestras cabezas. Me pregunto el porque de esta sensación que invade mi pecho, ¿será remordimiento? No, no lo creo, es mi enemigo mortal, uno más a quien se debe eliminar, es sólo un caído más, una consecuencia necesaria para el Mundo que esta por venir. No, no es remordimiento.

Un vacío ocupa mi pecho, pareciese que me hubiesen arrancado el alma. No puedo hablar, sólo puedo observarle a lo lejos. Su mirada, tan perdida en el infinito, me pregunto en que estará pensando. Puede que lo que sienta sea culpabilidad, pero porque iba a sentirme culpable, él sólo es UNO más. No, no es culpabilidad.

¿Podría ser…? Sería absurdo, pero y si fuese… TRISTEZA. El sólo hecho de pensar en la tristeza que podría causarme su perdida hace que me estremezca. Pero como puedo yo apenarme por algo que estoy provocando, es ilógico.

No puede dejar de mirarle, no puedo dejar de pensar que le echare de menos. ¿Qué son estos sentimientos? ¿Qué es esto que siento en mi pecho, tan calido pero a la vez tan doloroso? Es nuevo, nunca había sentido nada igual.

La lluvia no cesa, cae cada vez con más fuerza. El día oscuro presagia lo que yo ya sé que sucederá. Sólo, quieto, pensando bajo la lluvia. ¿Qué pasara por su cabeza?

Me acerco lentamente a él, me importa poco el mojarme. Está completamente empapado, el verle así provoca en mí una sensación de preocupación ¿Por qué?

¿Quién eres realmente, L? Mi curiosidad ya no se dirige hacia tu nombre, sino hacia tu persona. ¿Eres mi enemigo mortal o mi mejor amigo? ¿Es que has llegado a convertirte en parte esencial de mi vida o es sólo mi imaginación? ¿Qué es esta sensación? No puedo con ella.

Me hablas de campanas, de sonidos, de cosas que no puedo llegar a entender, pero percibo tu melancolía, tu dolor, tu miedo, tu tristeza, y ello hace que el vacío en mi pecho se vuelva aún mayor.

Estás rodeado por una burbuja invisible, no dejas a nadie acercarse, pero a mi si, ¿Por qué, Ryuuzaky?

Las gotas de agua resbalan lentamente por tu rostro, ambos estamos mojados, intento hacerte entrar en razón y convencerte de que vayamos dentro, te resistes como ante todo lo que yo intento imponerte, pero finalmente cedes.

Eres como un niño, Ryuuzaky. Todo lo que haces es tan infantil que me provoca un rechazo inexplicable, pero raramente también me resulta adorable. Te reprocho el que te hayas quedado bajo la lluvia durante tanto tiempo, respondes con una simple disculpa. No pretendo enfadarme.

Te acercas a mí lentamente, intentas ayudarme a secarme, pero no sé porque razón el que estés tan cerca mío me pone muy nervioso. Mi cuerpo se tensa sin explicación al rozar tus manos mis pies. Lo haces con delicadeza, cuidadosamente, suavemente, pero aún sigo tenso.

Tú sigues empapado, te observo apenas un instante, pero ello basta para que este dolor en mi pecho vuelva a surgir, ¿Qué será? ¿Por qué sólo surge cuando estas cerca de mi?

Tu pelo aún esta mojado, agua sigue cayendo de el, el resto de la lluvia. Vuelvo a pensar en la lluvia, en las sensaciones que me provoca, en como puede traer tantos recuerdos y sensaciones.

Sigo absorto en mis pensamientos, pero un impulso me lleva a secar las pocas gotas de agua que caen lentamente de tu pelo mojado. Me miras fijamente a los ojos, sólo unos pocos segundos, pero ello es suficiente para que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo de punta a punta y me haga estremecerme, ¿Qué es esta sensación? Sé que no es odio, no es remordimiento ni culpabilidad, no es tristeza… Entonces, ¿Qué es?

Sigues con tu mirada perdida fija en la mía. Tus ojos oscuros parecen atravesarme. Tengo miedo. No quiero que veas quien soy realmente, contigo sólo quiero ser Light, ni Kira ni nadie más, sólo Light.

Ya es hora de volver con los demás, ya es hora de decirte adiós. Caminamos en silencio por los oscuros pasillos. ¿Lo sientes, verdad? Sabes que algo está a punto de suceder pero no sabes qué es. ¿Habrá sido esta nuestra despedida, L?

Te sigo, aún en silencio. ¿Qué me está sucediendo? En mi cabeza se repite una y otra vez tu imagen. Miles y miles de pensamientos me invaden, pero no puedo descubrir qué es lo que me sucede.

Después de unos minutos salgo de mi ensimismamiento, aún estas aquí, conmigo. Pero algo sucede, tu expresión cambia radicalmente, estás preocupado, algo le sucede a Watari.

No lo puedo creer, el momento ha llegado, Rem está actuando. Gritó espantado, disimulo.

De repente, el tiempo parece detenerse, los segundos pasan a una lentitud inexplicable. Algo va mal, algo te está sucediendo. Dejas caer tu cuchara, tu corazón parece haberse detenido de repente. Comienzas a caer con lentitud, vas camino al suelo, otro impulso me posee por completo y me arrojo hacia ti para detener tu caída. Tu vida prácticamente te ha dejado, tus ojos se ven vacíos y sin sentido, pero me dedican una última mirada. El momento resulta eterno, miles de lagrimas, como lluvia, embargan mis ojos, el vacío vuelve a mi pecho una vez más, pero esta vez es diferente, tus ojos me han dado la respuesta, es… AMOR.

No quiero soltarte, me pregunto qué he hecho, por qué lo he hecho, sólo tú dabas sentido a mi vida, por qué te he dejado ir.

Te quiero, como nunca había querido a nadie, pero aquí estas, yaces en mis brazos, muerto, y por voluntad mía.

Mi alma parece romperse en mil pedazos, ya nada parece tener sentido… ya no quiero vivir. Sigo respirando, mi corazón sigue latiendo, pero algo en mi mirada se va apagando, esa luz, ese brillo que aún me hacia humano muere contigo, ya no tiene sentido ser Light, pues sólo soy Light para ti, sólo para ti, si no estas no tiene sentido.

Aquí muero contigo, L.


End file.
